Evolution at its finest
by kitax13
Summary: Alexandra my OC realises her mutant abilities and goes to Xavier school for help
1. Epilogue

Evolution,

God's way of "keeping up with the times."

You know how you started out right? Single cell organisms. But that wasn't good enough for us so God made us better still, in to fish. We swam for miles until we got to land, and for some strange reason God loved us enough to let us breath out of water.

He gave us fur, and helped us survive the cold hard winter, for about 300 years. (We now call that an ice age.) Though, after a while, we got hot and didn't need that heavy fur any more, so god used his almighty powers to save us from heat stroke, and created the first human.

Many years had passed and humans had lived, without the need for difference. But that soon changed as god saw fit to grant select few, gifts. Gifts of power in the form of mutation, to the body and mind.

Many take on different forms, others are able to hide there powers, afraid of the world reaction to what you would call a MUTANT.

Our story starts off with a girl. At the age of 13 she realized her powers and had kept them under the radar for 4 years. We begin then at 2008, june 3, Downs, Illinois. Its her birthday and she had just blown out the candles…


	2. CH1 A Happy Birthday

"...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" the small crowd sang around the now 13 year old girl. She smiled brightly as her mother placed her hands on her shoulders. "After this you get to open presents," she whispered into her daughter's ears, then began speaking louder so that the whole room could hear. "Now make a wish and blow out your candles, Alex." Alex's smile widened at the thought of presents and she sucked in a huge breath. This year she was deffinately going to blow out all of her candles out in one breath. This year her dream would come true.

_ ...Please... Let something exciting happen this year..._

She pushed out all of her air at once, covering the left and then the right untill all of her candles where fire-free. Her cake was small but she couldnt eat more than a piece of it anyway. She smiled again as everyone clapped and she just knew that this year was going to be great. Her mother smiled beautifully and pulled out a knife from behind her. she cut the pieces into the right amount and passed out the plates. Everyone got a piece and finished it quickly, fighting over the leftovers. The group talked and laughed and slowly migrated to the large, open living room where the presents where being safe-guarded by the two handsome black cats napping ontop of the table they where placed under.

A few CD's, DVD's, and beading kits later, Every guest filed out of the house. The night had been long and they all laughed in rememberence. Alex bid them goodbye before returning to the living room where her parents sat on the floor. her father had the two cats strewn across his lap and her mother had a large box on hers. Alex grinned again and ran to sit with her parents. They did this every year and she loved it. She thought of all the things her parents could have gotten her along with the things she had hinted at wanting, the past month. Alex's mother smiled coyly and held the pressent tightly before her. Alex was to guess what the present was if she wanted it. She knew that if she wanted it badely enough she could just say something random and not get the brownie points but she thought she could really use a brownie when she finally redeemed them. So she thought hard, going over and over all of the stuff in her head. Guess was half the fun so she stared at the box. the size had to give it away. She stared long and hard untill an image apeared in her head. _Strange..._ she thought but shook it out of her head. the image of a small purse popped into her head, at least 1/6th of the actual size. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"a TV?" she questioned, based on the size, not her weird mental image. Her parents looked at each other and smiled deviantly . her mother handed her daughter the box and laughed under her breath. The box was deffinately not heavy enough to be a tv, infact it felt empty, other than the noise it made when she shook it lightly. The imgae of the small coin purse bouncing around in the box flashed across her vision along with her hands and her parents behind her. It was like when people tell you to imagine the crowd naked when your nervous. only her parents wheren't naked, they where skeletons. Alex dropped her present and tumbled backward. she stared at her parents, back to normal. They rushed to help her but she could only say one thing.

"C-coin purse..." she stumbled out, her vision flashing back and forth between normal and a kind of X-Ray vision. she closed her eye but still saw the small flashes of black and blue.


	3. CH2 Later That Year

Later that year.

Ally lay in her bed, staring at the popcorn molding on her ceiling; her fan spinning slowly past her vision. She opened her eyes and closed them again, never losing her vision of the spinning fan. She could feel her eyes contract depending on the medium she was looking through. Whether it was her pupils expanding or her irises contracting, she knew from times past, that her eyes became devoid of color. Where the iris was, the pupil had expanded to cover, making her eyes a big black dot in the middle of a sea of white. Opening her eyes one last time, she stared at the ceiling and tightened her muscles, concentrating on the ceiling. Her vision pulled through the ceiling and into the floor, the attic, and into a small box she planted above her bed. The sheets pulled up under her hands and she squeezed tight. She saw the small, gold plated jewelry box, the teddy bear shes had since she was four, and the dried flowers she kept from her great grandmother's funeral. She focused on the jewelry box and attempted to see it's content. There was a sharp pain in the back of her head and her vision pulled back to what was in front of her. The ceiling fan spun above her, slowly pulling her attention away from her current task.

She jumped off her elevated bed and pulled her comforter, over her unused sheets, before pulling two of her multiple pillows off of the floor and throwing them back on top of the others. The floor boards creaked under her steps as she made her way to the door to her wall length closet. Half of her closet was clothes while the other half seemed to be accessories such as scarves, coats, shoes. She grabbed a simple pair of black skinnys, a blue U-cut t-shirt, and two random socks from the bin at the closet floor. She balanced on one foot as she pulled on one purple sock and then a green striped one. Holding her shirt between her arm and her side, she slid the skinnys over her legs and buttoned/zipped them up. She watched herself in the mirror on her dresser as she pulled the shirt over her head. A frown found its way over her face until she found it herself. She straightened her posture and pulled her fondest smile over her face as she strung a locket around her neck. Grabbing a coat from her closet, she spun once more in front of the mirror. She couldn't help but think that her waist had been taken in recently, practically every time she looked in a mirror. She thought that her figure was undesirable but every time she would look back again her mind would think differently. Her chest was bigger, her waist smaller, her legs thinner and longer. Never really putting stock in praying or wishing, she chalked it up to puberty for the new advances- no matter the speed in which it accomplished these advances.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked over to the clock on her wall. 7:32. Her friend would be there to pick her up in approximately fifteen minutes. She slid the handle of the door over quietly, as to not wake her parents, and made her way down the stairs. She strung her coat over the banister and swanned over to the kitchen. Magazines full of gossip and diets covered the whole island counter; an occupational hazard of her mother's. Plugging two pieces of toast into the toaster, she leafed through one of the teen magazines open in front of her. Landing on a layout about a rising star. Long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes cast the girl as a beauty. This is what people wanted out of people. She tugged at her own dark brown hair and tried to keep herself from wanting. She looked down at the beautiful clothes she was set in; a pinstripe miniskirt, a flowery blouse, and high-heeled boots up to her knees. The toaster popped out the toast and she grabbed one up. She pulled it up to her mouth and began nibbling at it while she walked around to the other side of the island counter, feeling the sudden urge to berate herself in front of a mirror. The toast dropped to the floor; crumbs scattered across the floor. In the frame of the mirror, was now another picture of the blonde girl. The girl's hair fell down her back. The same blue eyes adorned her face and her clothes had not changed from the picture. She stared back at Ally with a the same shocked expression she wore. Literally the same expression. Ally reached for the mirror but stopped as the girl reached back. She reached up to her hair and froze. She pulled at blonde curls and twitched as the soft silk brush over her skin. She was the girl in the mirror; the girl in the magazine. She pulled back from the mirror and balanced herself against the island counter. She was hungry, like she hadn't eaten in days. Her feet hurt from what seemed like the constant torture of high heels. She didn't want to be this girl; starving herself and putting herself through so much pain. She looked up at the mirror and watched at her hair pulled back up to her shoulders, dark as her eyes had returned to. She looked down at her self and saw that her pants had sucked to her legs again, her shirt tightened and lower cut, and her socks returned to their places. There was a honk from her friend's car, outside. She stared at the mirror longer before running for the door. She grabbed her coat and bag and reached for the front door. Her hand froze before the handle and she closed her eyes and concentrated. She tugged at the door and ran to the car running on the street in front of her. She settled into the passenger side seat and smiled over at her friend who stared in confusion.

"Your eyes... they're blue," she said leaning back to get a better look at her friend. Ally laughed like it was nothing and kept smiling.

"Contacts. Now drive on or we'll be late," Ally rolled her newly found eyes and leaned against the window. Her friend paused before putting the car into drive.


End file.
